


LEARN THE FEAR

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: 《Red ... Black called a first time in a distorted voice. Oh, Red, Red, Red ... "The beast smirked as it stomped towards him."You have always been my favorite.》
Relationships: Black/Red (Among Us)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 405





	LEARN THE FEAR

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [LEARN THE FEAR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717542) by [TRASHiNiMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA). 



> Explicit fanfiction [+18]  
> Type: BL (bxb)  
> Contents: smut, violence  
> Pairing : Black x Red  
> The characters belongs to InnerSlotj

The stay in the Skeld Station had quickly turned into a nightmare when they found their first body.

“There are only ten of us on this ship, how is that even possible ?! White growled, hitting the table with his fist.  
\- I can't believe it ... Brown ... Who could have done such a thing ...? Red whispered still in shock. It is not even a murder at this point, it is a bloody massacre as his body was mauled by ... by a fucking animal !  
\- There's a traitor among us, Cyan said grimly.  
\- Or maybe several ...? Yellow added, hidden behind Orange.  
\- That's true ! Wait, I saw Green hanging around Brown this morning ! He's certainly the traitor ! Pink accused then, the fear was making him irrational and agitated to the point of having to be held back by two people.  
\- Who tells me it's not YOU, the traitor, eh ?! Accusing me so quickly, you have something to reproach yourself perhaps? I was coming back from Navigation, the latter justified himself ready to fight Pink. Brown was still alive when I left, ask Blue who joined me !  
\- God stop, that's enough both of you, fighting will lead to nothing! Who saw what, and where? Purple interposed himself between them in an attempt to calm the engineers on the nerves.  
\- I was around the reactor with Yellow and White, Orange hastened to answer. We haven't seen anything suspicious.  
\- Pink and Cyan were on our lunch break, Purple confided."

Red was pacing in front of the conference table. He had been in contact with a lot of people all day, so he didn't have to justify himself. However ... Who could have done such a thing? Who was telling the truth? Who was lying? The more he observed his colleagues, the more the idea that someone close to him was capable of perpetrating this atrocity was becoming absurde. They had done so many missions together, lived every day together. It was unbelievable...

Pink then turned in the direction of the person who hadn't said a word all along. Behind them, Black was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Your attitude is very suspicious, Black. Where have you been?"

The person raised his head slightly in the direction of his interlocutor but did not answer.

"Answer me, you son of a bitch! Where have you been ?!  
\- Pink, calm down, damn it!  
\- Where was he ?! Pink roared, freeing himself from Purple's grip.  
\- With me !  
\- Red? "

Red had interposed himself between the fury that was pink and Black by taking his place in front of the huge engineer dressed in dark.

"We were in the infirmary together, I was doing a body scan, he was sitting on a bed."

Pink was on edge but didn't add more.

"We have to get to work, not taking care of the ship could kill us all.  
\- We should go as groups, just to be safe, Cyan suggested, turning to Purple.  
\- Good idea, then added the latter. Let's always try to figure out who does what, okay? We stay on our guard.  
\- I don't like the fact that potentially… the person I trust the most is a murderer, White said."

Red nodded gently before turning to Black.

"Are you coming Black? We have work at the reactor."

Black then nodded, pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning against and then followed suit. The walk was made in silence, only the sound of their shoes on the metal platform and the friction of their suits resonated in the hall.

"Thank you, for earlier."

Black's voice surprised Red in deep thought. He lifted his head in the direction of his companion and gave him a hip blow against his.

"You've always been there to protect me, I had to silent that idiot, Pink, you know how he is."

Too bad they couldn't take off their spacesuits before they were in the dorms, but maybe it was better that way. Red was feeling more confident when his face was hidden.

Black then came to copy his gesture, hitting his hip teasingly with his but with a little more force than expected and sent him a few paces away. Red laughed as he returned to his level and added lightly.

"After all, I always felt safe with you."

_Ah, poor Red._

...

Everything seemed to have frozen in time. Chairs and tables overturned but never touching the ground. Purple's body was plastered against the wall, his throat surrounded by a black appendage dripping with a blackish substance as the lower part of his body lay on the floor, blood and guts tainting the metal platform of the cafeteria.

Red couldn't take his eyes off the traumatic image. His lungs seemed atrophied, he wanted to scream in terror but his throat couldn't make a sound.

Black was the impostor. The monster that had nearly wiped out all of the ship's passengers.

Why ... Black?

The latter had nothing human except his bipedal form. Two horns adorned his helmet, one of them shattered, and it wasn't until he released Purple's upper part that Red caught sight of Purple's blood flowing along the beast's sharp claws.

Red was the last survivor of the ship and the terrifying reality that no one would come to his aid petrified him.

"Red ... called Black a first time in a distorted voice. Oh, Red, Red, Red ..."

The beast smirked as it stomped towards him.

"You have always been my favorite."

Red suddenly stood up in the face of danger and managed to escape from the cafeteria. His heavy, shaking legs struggled to support his weight as he tried to reach the Medbay room. He stumbled several times on wires in his run and when he finally saw the door, he accelerated until he skidded into the room and closed the door, hammering the control panel in a panic.

He jumped back, his heart in his throat when Black startled him, banging hard on the door.

"What makes you think you're safe here, mh?  
\- Why ... Why, Black? What are you ?  
\- It doesn't matter much now. Why not open up? Delaying the inevitable will only hurt you more and believe me, that doesn't make me happy.  
\- PISS OFF !"

Red yelled at the door. He took refuge in the back of the room and finally collapsed into the corner, his legs visibly unable to support his body. Folding his knees against his chest, Red then tried to calm down, relativize, reduce his distressed heart rate but ... How to relativize when je knew he was about to meet his death at any moment ?

He had no food, no water, and the oxygen on the ship was not unlimited, he had to take care of the O2 zone. Thinking about it darkly, whether he died of hunger or thirst ... It was better than ending up in the same condition as all his dead colleagues whose dismembered bodies he had discovered.

His attention was then drawn to the door again when he heard a short circuit and then a growl against the metal wall.

"This cat and mouse game is obviously the best I have ever had."

...

How many minutes, hours had passed since he had locked himself in the infirmary? Hard to say. His tablet no longer worked and his watch was broken. Fatigue and the lack of adrenaline made his head as heavy as a brick. Every second he nearly dropped his head, his eyes closing dangerously.

It was only when he heard this noise that he dreaded so much that his body regained this feeling of fear that forced him to get up and find the door.

Black was in the ventilations.

With horror, he also discovered that this monster had sabotaged the door system which no longer responded to commands. He was stuck and it wasn't long before Black was emerging from the trap door.

What to do ?

What to do ?

What to do, what to do, what to do? To fight ? With what weapon? He was going to die here, alone, by the hand of a person he trusted. He had shared so many moments, even intimate ones.

His breathing was getting out of control, each exhalation misting the inside of his visor. The sound of footsteps in the ventilation echoed in his skull as if Black was crawling into his helmet.

It wasn't until he saw the trap door rise and two horns sticking out that tears ran down his cheeks. He just hoped it would happen quickly, that he didn't die in agonizing pain.

"Red ..."

Black purred then, extricating himself from the air duct with exaggerated slowness.

"Please Black… the engineer pleaded, leaning against the door, having nowhere else to go.  
\- Don't worry ... Black whispered then, stroking his helmet almost lovingly. Everything is fine now."

Petrified, Red's whole life passed before his eyes. His childhood, his first ice cream, his parents, his first console, his first love, the astronomy campus, Nasa, his first mission, Black.

In a desperate gesture, he slipped his hand into his back pocket and retrieved a pocket knife from which he removed the blade. Black gave him a curious look.

He knew he was no match for it and Red wanted to save himself from dying like everyone else, so ... taking his own life and end it seems like a good idea to him.

His hand around the knife was shaking like a leaf and the jingling of the blade was frightening. He wanted to throw up. He wasn't even sure he could stick the blade right into his heart but it was better than enduring the frightening death that Black was going to give him.

"Do you really think you can compete with me with this toy? It's adorable, the taller mocked.  
\- It's not for you ... whispered the engineer weakly.  
\- Ah ...? Your voice, trembling with fear, prevents me from hearing well.  
\- It's not for you, dickhead !"

With a great gesture, he raised his arm and without hesitating for a second more, brought the blade straight over his own heart.

...

Plic ... Ploc ... Red opened his eyes slightly, his gaze littering the floor. Blackish drops were falling on his safety shoes.  
Plic ... Ploc ... The engineer then looked up in the direction of his own chest. The blade had never pierced his skin. It wasn't his blood flowing to the floor.

"Why...?"

Red breathed, his voice threatening to break. The horror of the situation made his body uncontrollable. He was shaking so violently that he released the knife blade he was holding, still lodged in Black's hand.

Black then stepped back, removing the blade, and threw the object a few yards away.

"You really thought about stabbing yourself ... Black hissed sadly."

With his monstrous hand, he climbed up along the latter's zipper, leaving a black trail in his way until his palm rested on the engineer's beating heart.

"If I had wanted this to end so quickly ... You wouldn't be around to talk about it anymore.  
\- What do you want ... ? "

What did Black really want? Did he want to savor his last prey by torturing it? Red hated it. Black had been his traveling companion, how could he ...?

"You're not Black, who are you ?! He would never do that! What are you ?!"

Black let his head drop forward. His shoulders shook with jerks before a dark laugh escaped him.

"And yet, it's me. It always has been. And you, Red ...  
\- What .. Black ...?! "

Red tried to watch what was happening at his feet but Black held his head up with one hand around his throat. The engineer felt two appendages snake firmly down his legs, encircling his thighs as two more tentacles crept inside his helmet.

"Black! Black, stop! STOP!"

Red started to stir violently as he tried to break free from this embrace and push his attacker away. The tentacles inside his helmet began to invade his mouth cavity and forced him to keep his mouth open. Red had tears in his eyes and that tentacle slipping down his throat nearly made him regurgitate.

"I've waited so long to finally be able to touch you, make you my thing because Red… You are mine."

Red began to scream. Cry. He felt himself suffocating, dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Then everything went dark.

...

His body was numb. He felt like his blood was boiling in his veins and every second that passed was going to drive him crazy. When he opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw was Black holding his legs up, his hands inside his knees. The impostor was moving in a slow, languid rhythm and Red couldn't help but moan as his body shook with pleasure.

Pleasure?

The engineer glanced between his legs and saw with horror that they were intimately connected.

"N-No ... No ... it cant be... More tears threatened to run down his cheeks.  
\- Shhhh ... There, there ... Black reassured him. Look at this ... We are linked, we are one. "

Black grabbed the engineer's visor and forced him to look at his strange penis lodged deep inside him. The impostor tortured him as he slowly pulled back, making a spectacle of himself to Red who couldn't believe his eyes. Black was frighteningly long and thick.

The hand of his attacker released his visor, resuming its original place before returning to lodge inside his captive with a particularly brutal thrust.

Red gasped, the air knocked out of his lungs.

"STOP!"

The latter begged him in agony when Black began to laugh and pick up his pace. He reveled in Red's distress and suffering. He made sure to do the exact opposite of what he was asking.

"The substance on my tentacles that I made you swallow by pushing them down your throat contains an aphrodisiac, Black informed him. Your body is mine and, oh ... would you look at this ..."

Black released one of his counterpart's legs and grabbed Red's member in his hand, masturbating him in a slow and torturous manner.

Red squeezed his hands on the infirmary mattress. His breath was heavy and the feeling of pleasure creeping dangerously into him made him panic. How could his body accept such a thing? How could he want Black that way? Every time the impostor withdrew he found himself craving fir something to fill him up and trembled with pleasure once Black returned to satisfy him by sinking to the hilt.

"Your body wants me, Black growled. It's way more honest than you are. "

Red lifted his head slightly, staring at Black through his visor. He didn't know what would happen after all of this but at this precise moment ... he was only thinking of his own pleasure. He wanted to forget where he was, with whom.

A tentacle slipped inside his visor again. Slowly, the wet appendix brushed against his lip, visibly interested in what was inside. Black's hand around his penis was divine, coupled with his impaling member. Red closed his eyes and opened his mouth, inviting the dark form to meet his tongue, sucking on the latter before Black bent over him and whispered sweetly.

"You are going to cum for me, Red."

The hand on his penis accelerated and Red then came to surround the hips of his counterpart of his legs while Black came to take one of his hands in his which he pressed on the mattress at the level of his head.

His stomach began to contract and Black grew more and more violent, searching his for his prostate until Red spilled over his own stomach, his body convulsing with euphoria.

Black did not stop however and moved his hand on his member in order to recover his semen until the very last drop, milking his orgasm but also in order to savor the tightness of his cavity around his member. Black squeezed Red's hand in his when he came.

Ah, what a lovely sight.

The impostor stopped moving for a few seconds before withdrawing. A blackish string of fluid trickled from Red's privacy, seeping down his thighs to the floor.

Red felt humiliated, devoid of all emotions. He was determined to die, now that his captor had finished playing with him. He remained lying motionless, soiled, his suit torn in his private parts by Black to facilitate his activity.

Motionless, the engineer waited for the coup de grace. Black walked over, a hand outstretched in his direction, stroking what should be his cheek under his helmet.

"Oh ... you and me, Red, together, until the end of time ... Promised Black with a dark laugh."


End file.
